Chris and the Gardevoir
by XM ChEeSeCaKE G
Summary: when chris finds a wild gardevoir on the streets and decides to take her in as his own, will he be able to keep his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**first fan fic (yaaay) hope you guys like it,**

**yes, it is about gardevoir and yes, lemon**

**SO STICK AROUND ! :D**

SO, where to begin, how about the part where i got stuck in a cave with a gardevoir,!

i was returning home after going to the lake to try to catch my first Pokemon, no luck there like usual then the rain started so i ran as fast as i could to try and get home but seriously this rain was like... the rain was like a river from heaven which had just opened up to take the warmth and the light of the beautiful sun and now its cold and wet and you get the idea. so im running home and to my surprise i see a gardevoir (how cliche) sitting in the middle of the road. "what, why is she just sat there" i said as i ran past her. she looked at me with tear filled eyes and sat her head into her knees. i stopped and looked back at her "awe Jeez, you've got to be kiddin' me, why do i have to be such a nice person" i said to myself.

i walked back to her and asked her if she was okay, (i know she might not understand me but its better then just leaving her on her own) she looked up at me and smiled. she didn't say anything but stood and walked over to a cave, "okay, well she's fine, might as-well be goi...WOAH" she pulled me with her when i started to walk away so instead of putting up a fight i simply walked with her to the cave, she let go of me at the entrance and walked in i followed.

the cave was dark and really cold the rain was hitting real hard now and there was lighting and thunder so i thought i would stay in the cave till it let of a bit, i say gardevoir sat with her back to the wall, head in lap again so i sat down at the mouth of the cave and leant my head on my back pack i have to get some rest, non stop walking for 4 hours really wears you out, i was asleep for about half an hour before i wake up to find gardevoir lying next to me asleep "what the... i guess its because im warm so it would keep her warm to" i moved over a bit so i had some space but then i hear a mew like sound as she lifts her head and rubs her eyes and stares at me with this face asif i had just done something wrong...

she pulls me closer (guessing because im warm and she isn't) and then wraps her arms around me. i sit up and start to move to the other end of the cave "**WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME!" **a voice said in my head. i turned around quicker the ever, she looked like she was crying with her head in her arms lying on the floor. "what!, again... fine, im sorry..." ( MOST PUNCTUATION MARKS IN ONE SPEECH YAY(random applause)) i walked over to her and put my arm over her shoulder and sat next to her"**thank you"** i heard a voice again, i looked around then look back to gardevoir who is now staring at me, smiling. she sits up and lays her head on my shoulder.

"**whats your name" **i hear the voice again "chris... excuse me, who is this im speaking to?" gardevoir pokes me in the arm, "oh... why did you want me?" i asked "**because im lonely, will you stay with me?**" she said, i looked at her then looked away, im not even a real trainer so i dont think it would turn out well i mean, yeah i've seen a few Pokemon but to HAVE one, like for real this was a big opportunity, "well i do live alone and it dose get, lonely sometimes... sure, why not!" i said Rachel her new name now) stared at me ecstatically then swung her arms around me, the only thing stopping me from getting impaled by the thing on her chest was.. well... her chest really, her breast where big but a descent size "**stop thinking about my chest**" the voice said, how did she know i was... never mind "okay" i replied she let go of me "put we'are gonna have to stay in this cave tonight, trying to go home now would be a death sentence" Rachel nodded at me and lye'd back down before pulling me down to wrap her arms around me. ahh pokemon GOTTA LOVE EM'

**so what did you think R&R and keep waiting for next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up to the sound of rain but not as bad as before...

"gardevoir?" i asked, no reply

"GARDEVOIR?" still no reply

i sat up and viewed my surroundings closely, smoke? my back pack was open and some items where gone: repel, escape rope, embershard, flint, and my lunch. i walked further down the cave

still no sign or gardevoir, only a blue glow at the end of the cave "GARDEVOIR!?" I shouted

i decided it would be a bad option to investigate the blue glow, so i went to investigate it.

it was a hot-spring, beautiful, water tricking like treacle down the walls and the steam like clouds of a rainy day, i got choked up by the steam and its own little atmosphere, at the side of the spring was a white gown like item.

"i never had a gown, GARDEVOIR!?" I shouted, still no reply

i decided to get undressed and climb into the spring and try to get clean from lying on the floor all night but i dosed of.

i wake up further in the spring softly, floating but sinking, twirling from time to time i decide to pull myself to the edge and try to bathe again, i see the water ripple towards me, from around the corner, "gardevoir?" i said whilst swimming up to her.

she started to turn around then quickly turn back

"hey whats up, why did you turn around" i asked

"**uhhh... im... not in the most, uhh... decent... clothing" she said softly**

"oh,OHH oh okay just give me a sec" i responded and turned around to let her pass, i managed to catch a glimpse of her back before getting the gown was put back on

she stopped and returned to the cave enterance, i got back out of the spring and followed. she sat down and stared out the cave enterance. she looked upset so i sat down with her and tried to find out whats was up with her

"hey you okay?" i asked

she turned to look at me "**yes. do i look upset?"**

"well, yeah. a bit" i said

she looked at the ground then back to me trying to smile but almost quivering with sadness, her lower lip was jumping slightly and her eyse had taken a hazy red colour

"**is.. is this better?" **she asked

"NO. dont force yourself to be happy fro me, show your real emotion, its what makes us huma... alive" i said

she stopped looking to my face then looked to my chest and started to sob, she threw her face into my shoulder and wraped her arms around my neck, i put mine round hur ans shushed her trying to soothe her.

"dont wory, im sure i can help you out" i said

**"i cant, what i want is forbidden" **she said whilst sobbing

" what is it?" i asked her

"**love**" she said,

" thats easy... im sure we can find you a gall.."

"**NO, chis, with you" as she interrupted me**

****i thought to my self, is this bad. like really i mean i could be her trainer but her lover! no this is bad, i look down to her, but she so upset. icant say no, and i cant say yes

"i need some time to think" i said as i lied down.

**Author:what did you think?**

**chris: dafuq dude, that cant happen. its wrong**

**gardevoir: i object, wait where are we?**

**me(author): my room, where i write this. duhh**

**gardevoir: WAIT WHAT... we are a book**

**chris: no, we are IN a book**

**me and i need to end this here, so please leave. thank you so guys what did you think, leave a R&R and remeber to come back for more chapters...**

**gardevoir: il be witing for your guys opinion about us, so yeah. choose a good one for me and chris,if not. i ban you from reading this ^_^**

**me:HEY i decide who gets banned.**

**but yeah, REPLIIEEEZZZZZZ **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 YAY, what do you think is going to happen**

**when we left of, gardevoir confessed her new found love for Chris, and Chris fell asleep. anything can happen**

i woke up to the sound of heavy breathing, she was right in front of my face, lips almost touching, breath condensing on my face, cheeks red as the day was new

"no. its wrong, i shouldn't think like that" i thought to myself

her soft looking lips where blue, same as her hair, she opened one eye whilst sleeping and closed it. they where orange, same as the spike on her chest the smell of flowers drifted from her. but alas the time was over and she had awoken

"**hey, was your sleep good**" she said to me with a smile on her face, blushing like never before

"uhh, yeah. yeah it was... better" i said.

her arm was under my head and her other arm around my shoulder looking me in the eye, god those eyes, they where beautiful.

"**what**" she said with a confused look on her face

"your eyes, they... are so beautiful" i said. she started to blush intensely she moved closer to me and put her lips to my cheek, a kiss.

"** thank you for the compliment" **she said, still blushing

i got up and softly pushed her back walking to the mouth of the cave,

"this is wrong, it cant happen!" i said out loud. she came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder,

"**no-one has to know**" she said, her eyes starting to well up in upset. she started to cry with her face into my chest making inaudible moans and shouts between the snivels and sobs.

"**WHY, WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME!**" she shouted, echoing through my mind as if it where some sort of labyrinth of sound.

"its wrong for us to be like that, i like you but i cant love you, as much as i want too. i cant" i said whilst pulling her to me as hard as i could, i wanted to be with her but i couldn't. seeing her cry into my chest, i couldn't let it go on i wanted her to be happy. the rain had stopped and i decided it was a good time to start heading home, with a nod to gardevoir i put on back sack and left the cave, gardevoir on my back. if i could guess how long we was there for, i would guess about 5 hours.

it was dark now and we finally made it home, a log cabin i made by hand, furniture wooden with furs to soften it up, gardevoir sat on the sofa not knowing what to do, she looked dirty and tired

"the bathroom is over there" pointing to the bathroom, she walked in with no emotion what so ever, the door had glass panels, seems as thought no-one lived with me. i went into the bed room and started to remove my clothes. i walked over to the kitchen to put my clothes in to the washing machine along with gardevoir s gown she left hanging on the door.

i went back into the bedroom and started to get ready for bed, new sheets and a new duvet

"**is it ok if we have some food?**" she said through telepathy, the only way she could talk to me, i was guessing she was still in the bath.

"yeah, il make some now!" i returned to the kitchen and started making eggs and bacon, the only food i had at the moment, i laid out the table and a couple of plates accompanied by forks and knifes, i doubt she knew how to use them but still, common courtesy, she came out the bathroom, wet and only with a towel to cover her woman hood and chest, she sat down at the table eating the eggs and bacon with the knife and fork, learning the pattern of what i did. finally we finished and retired to the bedroom.

we climbed into bed and turned of the lights, sleeping back to back. i heard soft sobing.

"hey, whats up?" i asked

"**im scared**" she replyed

"of what" i asked

"**the darkness**" she said in a soft tone

"but you was okay in the ca..." i was interrupted by her

"**because i had you to hold**" she said in a more angered tone then before

i turned to her back and held her entwining her legs with mine and closing my grasp around her waist forming a lock with my arms.

"better?"

"**better."**

**me: so that's it for this chapter, sorry that it was shorter and a bit worse.**

**i'l try better with next chapter**

**Chris: hey hold on a sec, i have a house?**

**me: yeah, everyone needs a house.**

**Chris: but im only 15**

**me:...shut up, its a story!, harry potter was 10 and he was a wizard**

**Chris: everyone was **

**me: wheres gardevoir? **

**Chris: DONT TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!... in bed**

**me: well then**

**Chris: ...**

**me: i should get going**

**Chris: yeah its late**

**so that was chapter 3 and like i said before, sorry for making it short but i did do 2 chapters in one day, used all my creativity but yeah, new chapters each day so keep checking for more, BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**so, chapter four, **

**last time we saw our crew they where at home getting ready for bed, Chris still dosent know how to answer to gardevoir about her "love" and gardevoir is looking impatient**

**(a week later)**

Gardevoir woke up in the middle of the night screaming, i asked her what it was, just a night mare. 3 nights later the same thing. by now i had confessed my love for her as well and we live happily but i couldn't figure out what the nightmare was about,

**(a week before)**

we climbed into bed and turned of the lights, sleeping back to back. i heard soft sobbing.

"hey, whats up?" i asked

"**im scared**" she replied

"of what" i asked

"**the darkness**" she said in a soft tone

"but you was okay in the ca..." i was interrupted by her

"**because i had you to hold**" she said in a more angered tone then before

i turned to her back and held her entwining her legs with mine and closing my grasp around her waist forming a lock with my arms.

"better?"

"**better."**

she soon drifted of into a deep slumber, i moved my arms and tried to get out of bed without waking her up, success. i went and got a drink of water to cool myself down, it was around 3am in the morning, i ran the bath, needed to chill out for a bit a relaxing bath should do it.

i get into the relaxing bath, water directly from the hot spring next to the volcano, nice warm water i fell to sleep by accident.

i woke up abruptly 4am, just half an hour more, i could hear footsteps out side the bath room

"**Chris?**" gardevoir said

"in here" i said

she walked in with the bed sheets around her. she looked shook up and kinda scared

"why have you got the bed sheets around you?" i said

"**you took my gown to get cleaned remember**" she said

"oh, yeah...whats up, you look frightened?" i asked

"**i... uh, had a** **nightmare. can i get in with you and try to sleep again?**" she said whilst rubbing the back of her neck

"i dint see why not" she got in slowly as to not show her woman hood under the bed sheets, and it was really hot. she lent her had on my shoulder and put her arms around my chest trying to stay above the water

"here" i said as i lifted her into my lap so she would stop slipping, she was now resting her head on my chest, the water was just above her chest and plus, im to much of a sir to look there anyways. she was snoring again, smiling.

i slowly moved her out and started to dry her still not looking at her chest or woman hood, being careful not to wake her up, finally dry i set her down in bed before getting in my self i woke in the morning, she somehow during the night managed to go from her side of the bed to lying on me completely with her head on my chest my leg in between hers, i couldn't move or i would wake her up and was trying hard to control my manhood.

she twitched then moaned, my leg felt... wet

"are you okay" i asked gardevoir

no reply, i nudged her

"**what!**" she said in a angry tone

i pointed to the wet patch on my leg, just at the top of her thighs

"**oh...uh**" she said whilst blushing

"good dream?" i asked

"**good dream.**" she replied with her eyes closed, smiling

i didn't think Pokemon had dreams like that but i was wrong, i got up and went into the other room to get gardevoir s gown, i walked back into the bed room, gardevoir was stood there, wearing nothing. i closed my eyes quickly

"here... quickly just take it" i said hastily

she took the gown and put it on, she sat back on the bed and sighed. i moved back into the kitchen to make some pancakes, i set the table again, same as before and we sat down to eat

"so... wanna tell me about you'r dream ?" i asked

"**not really but if you want me to then, it was the first time we met and we went into the cave, remember how i went to the hot spring, well when you came around shouting my name and you saw my gown on the floor. you looked up and i was stood there. i cant remember what happened but i remember being under you and feeling good, my gown was nowhere to be seen and you weren't wearing your clothes either. you was pushing yourself against me and it felt... like heaven it was amazing i wanted to go all night but the dream came to an end and i lay there without this feeling just a plain happy emotion when laying in your arm's**" she explained

i didn't respond but instead i just sat there in silence eating breakfast.

"are you sure it was me?" i asked

"**yes, i'm very sure**" she said

"**do you know what this was?**" she asked

" uh yeah but its a weird activity for a human to do with a Pokemon, its mostly just humans with humans" i said

"**but it felt so good, it was so nice and it was with you, i just wish i could experience this just once**" she said in a begging manner

she looked at me with pleading eyes, i didn't like it when she did those eyes.

"its called sex, but if we do it then you cant tell anyone, okay?!" i said firmly

"**okay, i wont tell anyone. thank** **you**" she said happily

she ran to the bedroom getting her gown of whilst running there, i picked it up and put it on the table

"what am i doing?" i said

**me: tapity tappity tap tap and done**

**me: hmm, looks like a cliffhanger. HA, dont worry more lemon in chapter 5**

**gardevoir: hey what was that thing agian?**

**me: sex?**

**gardevoir: yeah s-e-x sounds good, HEY CHRIS WANNA HAVE SEX?**

**chris: DONT SHOUT THAT IN PUBLIC, its not right**

**me: yeah its not so smart to shout that in public garde**

**garde: garde? who's that.**

**chris: oh just a nickname for your long ass name**

**me: yeah sounds nice g-a-r-d-e nice! **

**garde: but now i sound like a boy **

**me: gimmie a sec, try now**

**gardé: sex**

**Chris: really?**

**gardé: whoa, thats really cool**

**me:okay, let me wrap this up and the you guys can leave okay**

*** gardé pulls chris out the room giggling saying "come on chris, lets have sex" in a jokingly way**

**me: dafuq? anyways, remember to R&R and dont forget to stop by for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys, sorry its been so late, i've had stuff to do and my birthday has just happened so yeah but we all know what happens now, my first EVER proper lemon scene**

she ran to the bedroom getting her gown of whilst running there, i picked it up and put it on the table

"what am i doing?" i said

i walked into the room to find gardé kneeling on the bed, looking to me for guidance.

i sat on the side of the bed and started to get undressed. finally undressed i looked to gardé, blushing she came and gave me a kiss.

i lay her on the bed kneeling over her fondling her beautiful breast's. slowly i start to move into the slit. only resting my shaft into the slit not pushing it in fully.

"you ready?" i asked

"**ready.**" she said with a smile on her face

i moved my shaft into her soaking slit. slowly pulling and pushing at first but then starting to move faster each time moans of joy coming from gardé moving in and out, back and forth faster and faster finally reaching a barrier. without warning she pushes her self onto me and breaks the barrier, red liquid seeping for her slit, now moving as fast as i could more moans of joy coming from gardé. lifting her up into my arms and bouncing her of my waist giving her more and more pleasurable moans and screams. she wasn't bothered about the pain just the pleasure. with each stroke making her moan more and more, liquid dripping onto the floor making it damp and sticky, i lower her down onto me as i lay down on the bed she knowing instinctively what to do moving her waist up and down faster then before, screaming shouting and finally coming and dropping onto my chest, body's wet and hot her slit now seeping more juices, i push her onto her back and start to lap up the lovely juices not letting a drop go to waste digging my tongue in as far as it would reach into the crevasse on her body. finally getting all the juices. pulling back, looking to gardé. taking deep breaths and laying face to the side.

i picked her up and took her to the bathroom, i ran the bath and lay her in it returning back to my room to change the sheets. i put on new clothes and went outside to cut some wood for the log burner. it was getting cold and i had no wood left for the fire so this would give me time to also reflect on my actions and decide what happens from here...

cutting down the smaller trees first and then cutting them into usable chunks moving them back to the home and going back for more wood. soon i had enough logs to last for the next few months and it was also dark so i got inside.

i went into the bathroom to find gardé sleeping in the bath, i picked her up and dried her of before putting her into bed

"she's making a habit of that" i said to myself

i went into the living room and threw some old paper onto the fire to get an ember started then gradually added logs. the heat was nice and also very tiring, i fell to sleep on the sofa in front of the fire.

i woke up, the fire had died down and i was also very cold, must've been asleep for maybe 3-4 hours... i went into the bedroom and tried to sleep but something was bugging me like something was different, i rolled over to look at gardé she was hanging from the roof, hooks stabbed into her body cuts all over her chest and her intestine hanging out

"OH MY GOD!" i shouted

waking up in a cold sweat, in front of the fire gardé sitting in front of it poking it with a metal prod

"**did i wake you?**" gardé asked

"no, just a bad dream. that's all" i replied

"**ok, il go back into bed now**" she said

"ok, il be in shortly"

that dream, what was it about it was so real.

i walked into my room and got into bed, the crackling sound in the background soothing to sleep to hugging gardé trying to get to sleep keeping her close. why am i feeling like this, towards a Pokemon?

**sorry its so short this time guys but yeah, ran out of imagination + lemon so yeah**

**hope next one will be better R&R **

**see you next time**


	6. Important news

**okay guys, sorry i haven't been making progress but i just haven't had any ideas, if some of you guys could give some that would be great.**

**but for the mean time im thinking of doing a romance adventure story, not pokemon.**

**so yeah until you guys give some ideas it will be hard to continue with this. **

**sorry for the grief i have bestowed on some of you**

* * *

Pokemon FANFIC Guy


	7. Chapter 6

**okay so we all remember what happened last time so... yeah, enjoy**

****i woke up in the morning to a warm body and the soft touch of a hand. i turned to look at the warm body

it was not gardé but in fact a female human, gardé was on the other side of her

"don't look" i kept on repeating to myself, my view veering down to the underside of the silk sheets

"naked, shes naked! why is she naked" i asked myself

then i thought to myself

"who is she! and what is she ding in my bed"

i jumped up and backed of, gardé had her arms wrapped around her, i was really confused i walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, the embers in the fire still there, burning just a bit but enough to get another fire going, it was cold for some reason, i looked outside.

snow.

of course thats why shes here, i started the fire back up and got another sheet from the cupboard ad wrapped it around my self

gardé came out of my room and sat next to me

"who is she?" i aksed

"**she's like me, alone and sad**" she said looking at me with those eyes again

"fine, she can stay" i said

"**chris, your such a nice person**"

gardé went back into the bedroom and closed the door, i checked the time, it was 4 in the morning. i went back into the bedroom and got back into the bed, arms wrapped around my waist and chest, the warm body again clinging onto me, who was it.

i woke back up at 7,

"**you awake?**" gardé said

"yeah, wheres that girl" i asked

garde just looked behind me

the door was open and i heard the bath running

"what?" i said

"**she needed a bath after being out in the cold all night, her name is lucy, be nice**" gardé said

"i will" i said

i got up and went back into the living room, it was still snowing and the fire was still burning but going dead, i put some more logs on it and moved some of the furniture so that it would be nicer to sit on and warmer. i heard the bath stop running and a splash as if someone had just got into it a sigh came from the bath as well. i walked up to the door and put my back to it

" are you okay in there?" i shouted in

"yeah, im fine, did you need to use the bathroom?" she said back

"no, take as long as you need"i said back to her

i walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. bacon and eggs with some extra things should do it

"breakfast is done" i shouted to everyone

gardé came walking in and sat at the table, lucy followed after still in her towel she sat down at the table.

"if you want you can get dried first" i said

"its ok, i don't want to make you wait for breakfast" she said smiling

we all started to eat. by time i asked any questions most of the food was gone, gardé had finished and Lucy was close to finished as well.

" so... whats your name?" i asked

"its Lucy... im going to dry of now if that's ok"she said

she went into the bedroom

"so what is she doing here again?" i asked gardé

"**she was caught by the snow outside, she asked if she could stay here until it settles**" gardé said

"ok, well I've got to go out to the shops soon so yeah, make lucy feel at home and welcome" i said

gardé nodded at me and then walked over to the bedroom, i had a look at what they where doing from the crack of the door, gardé sat next to Lucy, Lucy looked at her and swung her arms around gardé, she looked surprised by this then put her arms around Lucy. i went to the city to pick up some stuff.

the snow was cold and the icy wind on my face was pleasant, the snow crunching under my feet, being thrown about by children snowflakes settling on my hands, i got to the department store to pick up some groceries and other items, i returned home, garde and lucy where sat in front of the fire talking, i think. gardé stood up and looked at me with a smile

"**Chris, guess what**" she said

"what?" i said

"hi" gardé said

...

for the first time ever she spoke with her mouth, she was just stood there smiling Lucy was giggling i was confused but happy, gardé's voices was soft and nice to listen to, she sat back down

"why don't you come and sit with us" Lucy said

"sure" i said

i sat next to Lucy and gardé the fire was nice and warm, i put the bag full of stuff on the counter first, i was sat in between them, gardé set her head down on my shoulder where as Lucy just sat slumped into the chair, the tv was playing talking about lake rage, a legendary Pokemon was spotted there but no-one could catch it...


	8. Chapter 7

**okay so im back after having to do test's and stuff at school, i decided the whole gardé being able to talk thing was a horrible idea so we are gonna go back to just telepathy **

it was reaching the time for dinner and Lucy had fallen asleep, i pulled over the bear pelt i had collected a while back and used it as a cover for her.

i went over to the kitchen and started to prepare food, a family dish i had learned to cook back when i was 6, although i was good at making this dish i still had some imperfections.

i finished the dish and placed it on the table in a serving dish, i shouted for everyone to come grab some and eat.

first it was me, then Lucy and finally gardé. it was a kind of stew but the meat was bacon... hell yeah bacon stew

"**hey, im tired so im going to go to bed now... if that's okay with you guys**" gardé said

she ran of to the bedroom and closed the door behind her, Lucy was starting to look like she was falling a sleep, head drooping eyes closing breathing getting heavier.

she put the bowl on the table and laid her head on the sofa arm softly lulling herself to sleep, i pulled the pelt over her again and left her to sleep for the night before retiring to bed myself

11:30 PM

i felt movement in the bed and disregarded it as gardé

2:00 AM

i felt an arm over my chest, it was cold. could feel it was gardé's arm

4:00 AM

woke up to lucy holding me, confused.

"lucy?" i asked softly

"yes" she responded

"you cold?" i asked her

"mhhmm" she hummed

"i only had my clothes when i came here so... i um... not wearing... anything" she said

...

i changed positions with her so she was in the middle of the bed, where it was warmest she snuggled into gardé but soon backed up

"she's so cold!" she said in confusion

"yeah, i don't know why, she says it doesn't affect her" i told Lucy who was now warming herself with me

it took me a while but i soon got back to sleep, when i woke up Lucy was hanging onto gardé's chest and gardé was gripped around Lucy, interlocked with each-other, sharing heat i guess

i got out of bed and put the quilt back over Lucy and gardé so they would stay warm.

i made a coffee and went back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed, i turned on the tv to watch some news and see what the weather was going to be like later in the day, no signal. i walked to the front door so i could climb onto the roof to check the antenna but the door had been snowed in, we where trapped inside with not much firewood but enough food to last for months, i turned thetv of and put my coffee onto the table, it was warm in the bed, Lucy and gardé still holding each-other, me freezing my ass off.

i slowly tried to move the quilt, success, i get under it and snuggle down.

"**help**" gardé said

i turned to her and she had her arms in front of her covering her chest stopping Lucy's face from lying on her, i slowly started to move Lucy off gardé when suddenly she rolled and clung onto me, still in a deep sleep but hanging onto my neck and chest arms wrapped around my back,

gardé moved behind Lucy and did the same thing but having slightly longer arms then Lucy, she managed to wrap her arms around me also, in a tight squeeze though, i moved Lucy to the other side of me so i felt more comfortable and so gardé could actually reach me without hurting her arms.

having two girls lay next to me, breasts pushed up against me, legs rubbing against mine, it felt like heaven, suddenly Lucy tensed up and her legs closed inwards, her face scrunched up and her hands clenched my arms, i felt my leg go slightly wet and then Lucy completely relaxed, her body untensed and her hands let go, i felt her arms go limp and slide of my chest, i moved my arm under the sheets making sure the now sleeping gardé didn't wake up and felt the wet patch on my leg, it was where Lucy's 'youknowwhat' was, my finger slipped and very lightly stroked it, she moaned slightly.i pulled my hand out as fast as i could and moved her legs form mine.

i fell back to sleep, i woke up to the sound of the floorboards creaking it was gardé going into the bathroom, Lucy was almost completely on top of me now, i tried to move her of but everytime i did she resisted by either tensing her arm around me so she could not move or separating her legs over mine so she could not be moved, i gave up and looked at the time, 9:30 AM, i had slept for 6 hours, Lucy woke up and was staring at my chest for a few seconds slowly lifting her head and looking up to me.

she had a confused look on her face the a surprised one

"IM SO SORRY!" she exclaimed

"its ok, gardé lays on me all the time" i said

"its not that, its... well... " she said looking down blushing

my leg felt very wet and her legs felt hot, very hot

"oh. ohhh, ok" i said

"im really sorry" she said in a pleading way

"its okay" i said back to her

gardé came back in

"**you're both awake i see, whats that smell **" she said with a confused smile on her face.

Lucy blushed

**Chris: well, that. i dont even know anymore**

**me: ...**

**Chris: ... you gunna just leave it like that?**

**me: yeah.**

**gardé: sup guys... wait what?**

**chris: yeah**

**Lucy *yawns* **

**everyone but lucy: where did you come from**

**Lucy: where am i**

**chris: writers room**

**me: yeah, your, um...**

**Lucy looks down **

**Lucy: oh, can i borrow some clothes,**

**gardé: follow me *gardé and Lucy walk out the room***

**chris: well, that was...**

**me: yeah**

**chris:...**

**chris: see you next time guys**

**me: yeah, bye**


	9. Chapter 8

**so guys, sorry about how late this one is... just started my art entrance exam, of the explicit kind, and i haven't had much time for this...**

**so, il start, oh and by the way, when ever chris talks about his "journal"... he's refering to the story**

10:00 am, everyone was awake sat around the house either lounging or ... well doing something, i heard a knock at the door to find a letter,

****"help the pokemon of the east and adopt your own mew today", junk again... although the sound of having a mew in the house didn't sound to bad... but alas it was to risky,

gardé had just started to come into heat, i think... she seemed more "daring" then her usual care expending self, lucy also noticed this and asked if she needed her to do anything to help. i didn't actually know how to respond so she took iit as a yes and has been helping "fulfill gardé's needs"... every night, every god damn night. constant moaning and groaning from my room, the worst pat is that i have to sleep on the sofa so most morings turn out like "oh, hey chris... have a nice night"..."yeah but the rock hard sofa hurts and your screaming kept me up and i have a really big boner and im tired and your boobs are bigger and im kinda pissed off, but yes gardé i did have a nice night" ... oh yeah, have i told you its been a couple of months since i last wrote in my journal, yeah... should've started with that.

my life seemed to grind to a halt and i knew why... apart from my only proper friends being sex freaks who i could not do anything with because it would be "indecent", and i was fired... oh and i ran out of wood yesterday _note: collect firewood _that should remind me.

gardé walked from the kitchen over to the sofa and sighed as she sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder

**"bored" **she said looking up at me

"what do you want me to do?" i asked

**"i don't know, something that's fun" **she said

it took me a while but i figured out something that would take her mind of things

"why not go for a walk, or go battle some wild pokemon" i said in a cheerful tone

she smiled at me and nodded

"i need to clear the snow first from the front so you can actually get out" i said

so with that statement i started to clear the snow as much as i could from the front door, all though it proved a tricky task, i managed to clear i had finished,gardé happily walked outside and made her wat to route 43, i had gone to get a shower because i wanted to, yeah.. i dont need to give reasons for every action i do so... deal with it, i was getting in and starting the shower up then i remembered that i needed a towel so i ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, i was half way through my shower when Lucy walked in,

"LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" i exclaimed

"gardé went out for a walk, its just you and me now" she said in a menacing tone

"yeah, im sorry, i cant" i said in an apologetic tone

"its okay, i dont need your concent for this task to be performed" she said menacingly

right then she kissed me and pushed me back on the wall, our bodies met, the shower flowing between our chest, connected as one she pushed hard onto me, her breast bunching up against my chest, laying me in the basin of the bath with her hands on my back constantly moving up and down my body and that's when it happened, i became rock hard.

"well, aren't you lively today" she said

"its not like th-AGHGHAGHH" i was interrupted by a short moment of excitement as she trusted me into herself, blood streaming from her woman hood leading into the plug hole, she started to move up and down almost bouncing of my lap each stroke making more and more pleasure and bringing more and more juices out, she did it faster and harder each scream of joy louder then the last until she had no screams what so ever, just moans and groans, eyes rolling into the back of her head hear breast bouncing with each jump, her body was soaking wet, the whole time i sit still thinking what was happening, and with one last scream of joy and pain she fell onto my chest her body went limp, her breathing was heavy and hard.

i sat on the sofa with no expression what so ever, lucy sat with her hands in her lap.

"i know i shouldn't have done that but this past week, you looked so bored and with gardé in heat... well ii thought you needed something fun to do" she said

"i-im sorry, chris" Lucy said in an apologetic tone

her eyes where hazel and her hair came down to shoulder height it was a blondish color with hints of brown, lips pink and plump, how could i stay mad at that face, her eyes where filled with tears, i lent over and gave her a hug.

gardé walked in later with a bag full of berries, and a her cheeks where red.

"so have fu-" i was interrupted by gardé

**"walkwasfun, gotberries, tirednow, seeeyoulater" **she said in what seemed to be a millisecond and headed of to the bedroom

"its 11:00am, why has she gone to bed" i asked lucy

she shrugged her shoulders and went into he bedroom to ask gardé questions i presume

lucy's convocation with gardé

"so how was your walk" lucy asked

**"fun" **gardé said with a hesitation in her voice

"what happened" lucy asked

**"nothing" **gardé said

"if you dont tell me, il have to make you" lucy said in a menacing tone with a half smile that most impostors or lire's would give

**"you wouldn't"** gardé said looking at lucy

"oh really?" lucy said moving her hand under gardé's dress

gardé's face started to blush and her breathing got heavier, lucy started to remove the dress from gardé and suck on gardé's breast in turn switching from left to right massaging the area around the nipple with her tongue then sucking on the nipple occasionally nibbling on the end, she was moving her hand up and down gardé's slit massaging it with two fingers in the inside of her lips gently making them wet and aroused, a red area starting to form just around the lips and above the little lump at the top of her slit, whilst rubbing that with her thumb she started to insert a single finger just inside then started rubbing it up and down the length of the slit making it more and more aroused and wet, gardé was finding it hard to control herself, she let out a small moan followed by a massive moan and proceeded to put her hand up lucy's shirt, feeling and rolling Lucy's breast in the palm of her hand, removing her shirt to reveal her whole upper body noticing a tattoo of a flower that had not been there before, lucy lifted her head from gardé's chest to allow room for gardé to move her mouth to lucy's breast, gardé started by licking around the nipple and sucking around the edge of the breast and went to suck on the nipple all the whilst Lucy had started to penetrate garde with her finger, the sloshing and squelching sound coming from gardé's slit making her blush and moan in excitement, gradé now sucking as if she where a baby on the breast of her mother making lucy start to feel nice and good inside but not down below but up in her chest, gardé stopped sucking as her face blushed

"what?" lucy asked

**"your lactating" **gardé told lucy with wide open eyes staring at lucy's chest

**"should i carry on"** gardé asked still with wide open eyes

"uhh... go ahead" lucy said with an unsure tone

she moved her hand from under gardé and put it on her back, laying on her back holding gardé on her, she started to suckle on lucy's breast, they weren't quite sure why lucy was producing milk but they liked it, lucy felt great as the milk rushed out of her nipple into gardé's mouth and gardé seemed to enjoy the taste, lucy pushed a single finger back into gardés slit and that was enough to make her come, she had one of the biggest orgasm's she had ever had,

laying there, head on lucy's chest, milk still dribbling from lucy's breast but not quite as much as before, gardé's eyes still wide open, surprised by the current events,

chris's point of view

saw a squirrel run past the window... had some nuts, probably going to take them to its children... talking about them i should check on lucy and gardé

i walked into my room to see gardé and lucy laying with each other naked, lucy had milk on her for some reason and it was also on gardé's lip.

"what happened" i asked

garde lifted her head and looked at me

**"lucy started to lactate"** she said with no hesitation

putting 2 and 2 together i figured out what happened and just slowely walked out of the room, sat on the sofa and tried to forget what i just saw

this, ladies and gentlemen, is where my slow descent into madness begins...

**me: fuck it, it'l have to do**

**chris: ...**

**me: don't start that bulshit again**

**chris: she, was... lactating. how does that even make ****sense**

**me staring at chris**

**me: you're in love with a pokemon**

**chris: you sir, have stated a very valid point, just dont show lucy or gardé**

**me: got it**


	10. Chapter 9

**so this is the next day when gardé reveals what happened on her walk...**

"running, you was just running?" i asked with a suspicious tone

**"yes, i kept on having... desires and i cant just do it with** **anyone!" **she said in retaliation

"she told me everything" lucy said winking to me

"yeah, i know" i said remembering the events from last night. another news letter came through the door "_ADOPT A GHAST ! HAVE A BLAST!" _That was the second one this week, oh and i got one of them... xbox devices with a bioshock 2 game, now that was freaky (gameception guys, hang in there)

upon completion of the game, i had an option choose to live by saving yourself, or die by sacrificing yourself

knowing each ending would be different, i choose to sacrifice my self, elenor gave her usual speech but instead of saying you sacrificed yourself, she said you where reborn, the white flash struck all reaches of the room and finally i closed my eyes from the intensity of the light, unconscious, i woke up attached to a table, in a place that looked like the city of rapture where the game was placed, a loud megaphone screeched as a voice of a middle aged man said, "subject BB-435-delta has awoken, begin testing", a big sister walked into the room with a man in a lab coat.

"test one, bonding of subject to ADAM" this was the substance you had to collect in the game to power your special abilities,

they injected me with this thick red substance, my eyesight when blurry then red and started pulsating, but alas it stopped and i could see perfectly again, my head dropped back onto the table. i looked up at the ceiling, "bring thy farther into thee with the baptising ceremony" was printed onto the roof,

"test two, regurgitation of ADAM" they sat me forward and injected me with another needle, nothing happened to my vision but i did feel sick, a few seconds later i was being sick... it was normal and regular, the brown mess in the bucket made me feel unstable

"test failed, test two alpha, ejaculation of ADAM", the guy in the lab coat left the room as the big sister started to talk to me,

"do you wish to become a BigBrother?" she said in a soft tone, i thought big sisters where meant to be scary and they're voices evil, but this one sounded nice, kind

"i-i-i, dont know" i said in a weary voice, in my own voice, this was real, or a really convincing dream,

she put her finger on my lips.

"then il decide for you" she said whilst taking her helmet off, i quickly shut my eyes, i heard that BigSisters had the face of a dead girl, she told me to open my eyes, so hesitatingly i opened them, to be met with the face of a beauty, her eyes where a dark blue and her hair, short, was of brown colour, her lips where pinkish and the best part was that she was so kind, not evil ike i heard from before... and her voice was a soft mellow tone completely different from when she was wearing the helmet,

"TEST TWO ALPHA, START IT PLEASE" the man said over the megaphone in a rushing kind of way

"im sorry about this" the BigSister said

"about what" i said, just then my vision cut to white, i was back home, on the sofa, i checked the game for any kind of tampering but all seemed fine, i went back to the end and choose the same as before, a white flash happened again, like last time exploring the whole room, but only i could see it, then i was back in the room before, the BigSister had the red substance on her lips

"IT WORKS! FINALLY!" she shouted out loud, i had a weird feeling in my groin area, then i remembered that the man said "ejaculation of ADAM" as test 2 alpha" i froze up, i figured out what happened, thats why she said sorry, thats why she had that stuff on her lip, thats why i have that feeling.

"test three, bonding to the BigSister begins in 10 minutes, get ready" the man said

the hand restraints and leg restraints fell of as the BigSister walked over to a chair to the corner of the room , i sat up and started to walk around the place, the fell of everything felt so real, the BigSister sat on a chair in the corner of the room just staring at me, with her helmet on

"who are you?" she asked

"chris... wait, WHY AM I TELLING YOU, WHERE AM I!" i exclaimed walking towards the BigSister, she stood up, i was just taller then her, but she stood up, legs shoulder width apart, arms in front of her, fist's in a ball, she looked as if she was in a defensive stance

" i dont want to hurt you" she said

i stopped moving walked back to the table and sat on it, it was like a regular table but with leathery cushioning almost like a chair, i started looking at the ground, only to realise it was glass, and i was in fact at the bottom of the ocean, putting my head in my hands thinking where i actually was and what was happening,

"8 minutes till bonding session" the man said

"whats that?" i asked the BigSister

"she looked up at me, then slowly started to walk towards me and sat down next to me,

"the bonding session is when a big daddy is given a little sister, but they do it differently under the circumstancewe are in, to the little sister her daddy is well, her daddy, to the big daddy his little sister is, his daughter thats why its different to how we have to do it, you will start to see me as your sister and well, lets just say that this is where it gets confusing" she said after taking her helmet off

"6 minutes till bonding session"

she looked back at me and put her hand in mine

"the ALPHA bonding between a bigdaddy and a little sister is simple, the little sister collects ADAM and gives it to the big daddy with her dna infused with it, the big daddy takes this and infuses it with his own blood there fore becoming one, a big sister can only do this once naming it the BETA bonding sesion and to only one big daddy, in this situation your the big daddy, but your to small to be one and if you where a real big daddy non of us would be able to collect ADAM, so you, chris, are my Big brother" she stated

"so what, we are going to infuse our blood with ADAM?" i asked

"no, like i said before the little sister and big daddy do that, they are different size and age, we are not, the way we bond is through sexual intercourse, this is the only way to infuse our DNA, and im sure you would enjoy it" she said, looking directly at me

"is this the only way?" i asked

"no, i choose this way, the other way is much more easier but does not make out psychic link as strong" she said

"psychic link, what do you mean" i said

"this is real chris, the game was a test and you passed, when you sleep you will come back here, with me" she said

"2 minutes till bonding session" the megaphone man said

that whole 2 minutes lasted forever, this was real but only when i slept and what did she mean psychic link, like telepathy, well thats how it is with gardé, no this made no sense, i needed answer's

**me to self, looks good but most people will be upset with the change i made, gameception seems a good topic to start with, il do the bonding session later when i feel like it, but definitely today**

**chris: whats her name then**

**me: not saying**

**chris: fine...**

**chris walks out, he leave's the door open**

**?: hello author**

**me: oh god voices, this is meant to be chris' descent into madness**

**?: chill, im the new char in you story, whats the overworld like**

**me: im not going to speak to you because YOUR NOT REAL**

**?: turn around**

**chris: what wfh98easbhudfhu-9quyhhuhuhuiudopldefokivfnjdokidfn jrf, **

**?: ithink your head broke the keyboard**

**chris: ow, fine your real**

**?: good.**


	11. Chapter 10

**this is directly after last chapter, its almost as if its the same chapter but then it would be to long, oh and tell me what you think of the crossover P.S. words like rod and slit, gone, its a waste of my time**

"begin bonding session" said the megaphone man,

the windows closed so it was pitch black, then all the lights around the floor activated one by one making a clunking sound each time a light switched on, soon it was silence, the girl was still staring into my eyes, into my soul, she put her hand onto my shoulder and told "its going to be ok" i looked down at the floor, also covered by sheet metal to obstruct vision, i looked back at the girl, our lips met this feeling was non that i had before, warm lips soft and sweet, her eyes closed as she threw her arms around me,

i pulled away "let me start" she said whilst starting to undo her suit slowly and just enough for the arm pieces to fall to the mid point of her upper arm and for her breast to be shown

"hold them" she commanded me

she pushed me onto my back on the table and kneeled above me with her hands either side of my chest, holding her upper body up in place, i moved my hands up her body over her hips and past her stomach, on to her breast, massaging them and twisting them and with one hand fully undoing her suit, i stopped massaging her breasts and started to help remove the suit

"lay down" i said to her

she laid on the table and hung her legs of the edge of the table just to short to reach the floor i first removed her boots and then her lower suit piece her legs where bare, beautiful soft to the touch, much like the rest of her body, i ran my hand up her legs and stopped at the bottom of her upper suit piece removing it with one simple movement.

she was laying on the table, with nothing but her panties on, the bra came off in the suit, i ran my hands up her whole body from her waist to her breast and fondled each one, whilst kissing her, she was only moaning slightly, this needed to change, with one hand i fondled her left breast with my right hand i rubbed the inside of her thigh and sucked on the other breast twisting and suking the nipple, pinching and pulling the other with my hand and softly grooming her thigh with my other hand and slowly moving my hand up to remove her soaking wet panties and tossing them aside, i rubbed one of my fingers up and down the length of her vagina making her moan a considerably lot more, then open and close her vagina with 2 fingers whilst still sucking and fondling her breast.

i pushed a finger inside her and started to move it forwards and backwards, she moaned more and more as i went faster and faster slowly putting in more and more fingers until i almost had all my fist in, she told me to do her so i did, i put my penis at the entrance of her vagina waiting for the all clear, as she said do it i thrusted forwards as fast as i could, she screamed in joy, as i was moving forwards and backwards faster and faster each time, my penis in her wet vagina, the feeling of pleasure as i bonded with this... thing, but it felt so good, and eventually she orgasmed, but i wasn't finished, she told me to carry on, so i did finishing what i had started making myself feel great, finally i came inside of her and collapsed on her body, both of use breathing so heavily, but then i had the feeling of guilt... gardé, im sorry

i laid beside the girl on the table,

"i still don't know your name" i said to her

she sat up and looked at me "its rachel" then she went over to her suit and pur it on, except from the helmet.

"how am i sure this isn't just a dream" i asked

she undid her upper suit piece and pulled out her bra then threw it to me, "keep it", then she walked up to me gave me and kissed me whilst pushing me back into my world

i woke up and felt an aching sensation in my waist, but it was only a dream i thought to myself i pulled my hands out of the cover and placed them behind my head, one was softer then usual, i looked at it, a bra?, i looked to the other side of the bed, gardé doesn't a bra and lucy has hers on, i looked at the other side of the the bra,

_"for you BigBrother xxx -rachel" _oh, so it was real and at that moment my head started to hurt more then ever

**"finally it works, oh, this is the psychic link i was on about, no we have bonded i can do this and also see things you see you can see what i see but not as good, its rather simple, think about me and it should work... wait, theres another psychic there" **rachel said

gardé woke up with a surprised look on her face

**"theres... another psychic close where and who"** she said to me

"she is my sister, what time is it?"

**"um... 7:30 am" **gardé said

"ok, please can i sleep, you can talk in the morning" i said to gardé and rachel

they both basically said ok and and i managed to get back to sleep

despite bieng on the right side of the bed, i still felt as if i was in the middle, i woke up before everyone, 3 other bodys

a cold sweat came over me, to my left gardé and lucy and my right... looking at me, asleep,

my BigSister i peered over her, to see her suit and underwear on the floor, she was naked.

i got out of the bed and sat in the front room, i couldn't let gardé find out what happened

i went back into the bedroom

"rachel" i whispered

"yeah" she whispered back

"come with me" i whispered to her

so me and the dazed rachel walked into the living room where she sat sleepily in just panties.

"you've come here because you just got back from your trip to another town or something but you have to make gardé believe i am you're REAL brother, and please put some clothes on" i said to rachel

"i bought some with me" she said dazedly

i grabbed a bag that was next to the bed and brought it in along with her suit

she was to sleepy to actually dress herself so i had to, first a bra, i pulled one out and put it on her, then a shirt, i pulled one out and slid it over her head and breast,now trousers one leg in, then the next and then pulling them up her thigh's past her waist and done. i pulled over the bear pelt cover i had hand made so she could sleep then went to the kitchen to make coffee like it was nothing, my slow descent into madness

what a fucking joke. this whole fucking life my expectations have been high of the people i would meet for what? TO HAVE A FUCKING POKEMON AS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, NO IM TIRED OF BIENG LIKE THIS, AND IM NOT SURE PEOPLE WOULD THINK WHAT I DO NEXT TO BE A GOOD IDEA BUT FUCK IT IM GOING TO DO IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE, my life... this is where madness begins, this is where it resides...

**chris: what the fuck dude**

**me:save it for later im getting tired of this shit now**

**chris:...**

**me:fuck it, im tired of it im going to bed**

**chris:whats up**

**me:just, dont okay  
**

**So with that, author, started his descent into madness the only thing keeping him from completely going insane was the little world he made for himself in this story, thats the truth... il continue this story later**


	12. Chapter 11 pt1

**no, the author didnt descend into madness because there are to many people relying on him to finish this story. so lets do this**

chris thought about it, like it was nothing but no, this is his life and it was easy to live in, he had a home and people who loved him, and he wasn't going to let madness take his place, gardé woke up and came into the room, and looked at rachel,

**"she's you sister?" **gardé said

"yes, b-e n-i-c-e to her, you'll find she actually has some pretty good stories" i said to gardé

gardé smiled out of excitement like a little kid who just got a puppy for christmas

**"can i wake her?"** gardé asked sheepishly

"god you're like a kid, fine" i said to her

she woke up rachel who was confused at how she got into clothes, she looked at me, i just winked at her and she continued to listen to gardé about how she wants to go to different worlds different game worlds, she heard about them everyone did! im mean, going into rapture BIOSHOCK FOR GODS SAKE! it was amazing, most people will hate me for this but yes, we where self aware of our existence and being able to jump from game to game, well it was but a dream for us, but rachel, she can do it whenever just by opening a crack in space, WE HAVE GAMES ABOUT DIFFERENT WORLDS! realities where you humans play games in world which could never be, i turned to gardé and rachel to see rachel in her BigSister suit,

**"THAT SUIT IS SO COOL"** gardé exclaimed

im not sure what garde did but now not only one person could hear her speak telepathically, but all could, like a human, but still through telepathy.

i think its bieng around people who talk to survive, she's adapting learning each and everyday, but she could do it, multiple telepathy at the same time it was amazing we all heard it, lucy came running out the room

"did she jus-" she said but was cut of by rachel

"yeah but how"rachel said

gardé looked very confused

"gardé how'd you sleep" i asked

**"fine thanks" **gardé said

my mouth dropped as did everyone else's, garde just realized that, she was almost like a human, she could speak to more then one person at a time, she was learning and no-one wanted to stop her.

**"i can i-i-i ca-" **gardé started to mutter as if possessed

"speak, just not with a voice, the voiceless angel" i said to myself

i made tea and coffee for everyone and now gardé could speak like humans she could enjoy conversations without being ignored but still have the ability to talk to one person at a time, like a private message

"amazing" rachel said

"rachel, you can do that as well but between worlds, right" i asked

"uh, yeah. maybe im like a sort of transmitter, almost like a megaphone" rachel said

we all sat down and discussed matters at hand, gardé seemed excited about her new "voice" and everyone was very confused at rachel, the i was confused at well... youknowwhat

it was a couple of hours and lucy decided to go to town with gardé as rachel walking around would freak the fuck out of everyone, by now she was changed into regular clothes

"hey brother" rachel said

"dont... dont say that, call me chris" i said

"why b-r-o-t-h-e-r?" she said in a joking manor

"you know why" i said

"fine, im running a bath, shout if you need me" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

i decided it would be best if i got some shut eye so went to sleep

"chri-"

CHRI-!"

help me ple-"

i woke up, didn't get much shut eye, bout half and hour, sounded like rachel was in the bath by now, and lucy and gardé where still out. i when over to my room, hopefully i could actually sleep...

my dream consisted of making my way through a burning city, and making it out alive but then it was cold and dark the sun arose and it was really warm, what was going on, like dessert heat, rachel was stood naked, just stood there motionless almost paralized. i woke up to see that i had been sleeping for 2 hours, lucy and gradé where going to be gone all day and it was 12:00 am,

"what was that dream about" i said to myself whilst looking at the cieling. i put my head on its side to try sleep again and was met by a familiar face

"sister?" i asked

"brother." rachel responded positively

"why are you naked?" i asked

"couldn't find any towels" she said

"why are you dry then" i said questioningly

"time dry's when your having fun, why were you saying my name whilst sleeping" she asked

"i wasn't, if time dried you, why aren't you dressed" i asked

"because no-one is around, you where saying my name"she said assertively

"i didn't say your name nor did i dream about you" i told her

"one word" she said with a sly smile on her face

"what" i asked immediately regretting it

the one word that could destroy peoples ego, the word that destroyed armies...

"erection" she said

i looked down then back up, "thats not fair, your naked"

"so you gonna tell me your dream or do i have to embarrass you?" she said, still with a sly smile

so told her the dream and stared up at the ceiling as well "hmm, interesting" she said

"what?" i asked

"your ceiling" she said

i looked to see it completely on fire, i looked at rachel she looked exactly lie the devil laughing evilly

i sat up and went face first into breast whilst cursing to the worlds beyond, it took me a while to figure out i just had a dream in a dream and now i had my face in someones breast, and to make it less awkward i decided to make a joke out of it, first i measured the size with my hands nice size, just bigger the gardé's, and then i sat up a bit high and likced the underside as if to taste it... wet and metallic taste, i said the name of the person as to not spoil it for me still looking down.

"lucy" i said

i just heard a gasp and that was followed by a slap to the face, it was rachel, i forgot we where home alone

"how could you forget the taste of your sister!" she exclaimed

"don't say it like that" i said

"maybe you need to be reminded" she said in a teachers kind of tone

"yeah, no thanks" i said as i got up and put on some clothes and gathered some for rachel

her face went into a frown sulk kind of thing but then to a smile, she ran into the other room and started to do something, i opened the door to leave to be met by rachel leaning against the frame with her suit only half done up

"your BigSister is getting impatient chris!" she said

a shiver went down my spine but i refused and simply pushed her aside and walked past

"more innocent" i said to her, and with that i sat on the sofa and started to watch some tv, rachel walked past me and "Fainted"

"oh no, i feel slightly faint" she stated before falling into me

"well i guess il have to take you to the BEDROOM where i can sort you out" i said as i lifted the surprisingly light rachel

i walked into my room laid her on the bed and walked out, chuckling to myself

i heard a noise in my room followed by a soft whimper

"not fooling for it!" i shouted to the other room

"really chris, help" she said in a frightened voice

this was different, i walked into my room to find rachel on the floor holding her ankle

"i think its sprained" she said holding her hand up to me

i lifted her back onto the bed and removed her boots to inspect the ankle,

"yup its sprained, your not going anywhere" i said

"then you have to stay with me" she said with sly smile,

... she planned this and now i have to stay with her incase she needs to move, you sly girl

**reached my word count per chapter, this one is going across 2 pages guys, stay tuned!**

**me: sleep was good, chapter started... just one last thing**

**runs out of room into the seemingly new room on the corridor.**

**me: sorry chr- what are you and gardé doing... oh my fuck**

**runs out and closes door**

**me: lets see how rachel is doing**

**knocks on door**

**rachel: come...**

**me: oh hey, doin anything goo-**

**the author of this story was pulled into rachel's room, by rachel, our BiggestSister... **

**lucy: he will be missed, nah its ok, shes only making love to him**

**lucy: wait a sec, ooohhh author X char, that's spicy**


	13. Chapter 11 pt2 (END OF SEASON)

so with lucy and gardé gone shopping i had to stay home and look after rachel with her newly sprained ankle,

"help sister out of these clothes for me brother" she said

"you can speak normally you know"i said

"ok, yo mah homie, help me remove these rags bro ya get me..." she said

"oh god, speak like before, at least it sounded sexy" i said

"ok, but please help me out of these clothes" she begged

and with that i when through the long process of removing rachels clothes whilst trying to control my manliness, but his time it was harder to remove her clothes, the suit was so, weird, it was all valves to turn and velcro zips but after a while i managed to remove the first layer, yeah theres 2 layers, armour on a skin tight water suit, skin tight,

"do you like sister's suit..." she said giggling

trying not to look at anything too important i started to remove the skin tight suit STS for short, finally it came of and rachel was laughing...a lot, i ended up pulling that hard i spun around and was facing away from her _note: when rachel laughs like this, BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID _

"what?" i said

"look at the suit's groin area" she said

so i looked at the inside out suit's groin area... panties

"oh...god, you're , umm" i was speechless

"oh no brother, you seem to have taken BigSisters panties as well, what are we going to do" she said with a lower tone and more of a exhale then a laugh

"well you, are going to put them back on" i said turning to her,

she was "asleep" _note: doubt every move BigSister makes _i threw them into the washing pile and pulled out a new set, i lifted her feet and slipped them on, then her knee and moved them up to her waist then lifted her waist and pulled them up completely, then put her inside the bed, i came back in 5 minutes later and she was genuinely asleep, i guess she maybe hit her head when she fell as well, i searched her head for any damage and found blood, i covered the area with a bandage then held it together with a safety pin. i left a painkiller and a cup of water next to the bed

i sat next to rachel making sure she was ok and fell to sleep myself, just to be woken by gardé and lucy walking in

"hey girls" i said with a smile

they responded with hey and fell onto the bed

"tired huh?"

"yeah" they both replied

"what did you get" i asked

**"clothes" **gardé said

"can i see them?" i asked

gardé and lucy looked at each other, gardé nodded

"why not" lucy said

they whent outside the door with the bags just as rachel woke up

"my head hurts" rachel moaned

"you fell" i said

she felt her head and tried to move the bandage, i moved her hand and handed her the water and painkiller

"here" i said

"thanks, what is it" she asked

"is gunna help with the pain" i said

"OKAY READY"lucy shouted through

lucy and gardé walked in wearing nothing but underwear, sexy underwear at that...

"pick any up for me" rachel said

gardé had her hands behind her back and pulled forward a separate smaller bag

"i'll go change" rachel said as she tried to stand

"il go with her"said lucy whilst supporting her

**"What do you think"** gardé said whilst doing a little twirl on the spot

"hot" i said

gardé's face brightened up

lucy supporting the limping rachel walked in,

rachel now also in sexy underwear, but hers where different i guess this was because she was wearing adults where as gardé's and lucy's where sized for young adults and because they where reasonably smaller, lucy was shoulder high on gardé who was neck high on rachel who was shoulder high on me complex enough? almost like a family, except the eldest daughter is taller then the mother and everyone forced the father to have sex with them, complex eh

tonight i decided i was sleeping in bed as the sofa was not a good place to sleep and i had to buy another double bed to put at the other side of the room for whichever two of us wants it lucy instantly grabbed gardé and ran to the other side

"jump with me gardé" lucy shouted... like i sad, just like children

**"okay"** gardé said with a smile on her face

"so, il sleep with sister tonight then" rachel whispered into my ear, a cold shiver ran down my spine, she had a sly smile again..."sleep" was how rachel put it

so my 17th birthday was coming close, and i had 3 females living with me, im not to sure about what will happen for it though...

it was 9:00pm and lucy started to look tired,

"hey lucy, do you want to sleep with BigSister tonight... i think farther misses mother rachel said as she picked lucy up and carried her winking to me

brother, farther. make up your mind woman

"gardé looked at me and cuddled up next to me in front of the tv.

"should we go to bed?" i asked gardé

**"do you mean _sleep _or sleep, because i would really just like to sleep**** tonight"**gardé said

"whichever one makes you happy" i said

and with that we went into the bedroom to find rachels, singing to lucy, me and gardé climbed in our bed and went to sleep, our little family... my little family, sort've. well you heard earlier, this family is complex

**end of season one**

**chris: so tear jerking**

**rachel: boring, wheres the lesbian scene between me and lucy at the end **

**me:i've got that planned next season**

**gardé: season?**

**me: its a ritual of mine, although its all gonna be in the same story, i get to the tenth chapter make to halves to the 11th then make a new season starting at chapter 1 season 2, this is gunna start at chris's birthday, set 2 months after this chapter**

**rachel: THATS BULLSHIT, I WANT MY LEMON!**

**me: wait till next season, you'll get your lemon, walk out of room and goes home**

**rachel: fine, then il have to write it**

**chris: he will kill you if he finds out**

**extras**

everyone was asleep by now, me next to lucy, chris next to gardé. and the feeling, that overwhelming feeling of being next to another body... i put my hand over lucy as if i was holding her, but we al know lucy was about C cup, so i took my opportunity and grabbed it by the breast you could say

"what are you doing" lucy whispered to me

"don't worry, BigSister's only giving you a massage" i whispered back, and with one simple movement i pulled lucy on top of me, with her back against my stomach a plaid with her beast with one hand whilst wrapping and opening her legs with mine, using my other hand to massage her tight young vagina, slowly rubbing along her opening and placing one finger inside i pushed inwards expecting to hit a barrier but it was a surprise when i found out she had already been broken in by someone... i carried one but slowly flipped her over so she could play with me

"this is wrong" she whispered

"its only a massage form your Sister" i whispered back with a smile

"oh, so its okay if i do this?" she said using one finger to grab and tweak my cliterouse, and using the others to rub my vagina, i put another finger inside her and started to suck on her breast whilst fingering her, the warm juices on my fingers making it easier to move in and out, lucy still rubbing my clit but now also rubbing her leg on my vagina as well

"very flexible little one, aren't you" i whispered to lucy

"yes, i could bend in more ways then you know" she whispered to me

she removed her fingers and removed mine and started to rub her vagina against mine, whilst playing with my breasts, i grabbed hers and started to massage the breast and twist the nipplemaking her moan slightly, i covered her mouth with my hand

"you cant, Brother might hear" i whispered into her ear, liking the round part of it then nibbling the ear lobe, her vagina was very wet and her breathing very irregular, she was going to come soon, and with no warning i shoved my hand up into her and lifted one of her legs up, throwing her into her back and putting the leg over my shoulder, using my fingers to find ever little secret this girl is hiding, there was one part of her vagina which was more secluded then everything else, i pinched and twisted it and she came, instantly, i covered her mouth with mine so all that could be heard where muffled moans and screams of joy.

"how do you feel, sister?" i asked lucy

she didn't respond, just panted

she climbed back under the cover and hugged me around my chest burying her face into my breast

"i love you, sister" lucy said to me

"love you to" i said back

**rachel: there, now thats a tear jerking ending **

**chris: yeah... tears of some kind**

**gardé: and they where definitely jerking**

**rachel: how was it**

**lucy: my bod aches, gardé never does it that hard**

**...**

**rachel: *click* **


	14. Chapter 1 s2

**okay so we're at season 2 now, and i know that my good friend cool gallade11 has been begging me for this... so i introduced a new char and removed rachel (if you want a big sis story go to my Big Sister love story)**

its been a few days since rachel left and t had an impact on lucy, she was more depressed than anything and when i asked her what was up she would just ignore me... i never knew that they were so close,now all she does is mope.

that all changed last night.

i was last to go to bed and without rachel it seemed... easier, like as if this feeling of fright had gone from my system, but now the sound of silence was filled by sobbing and sniffling, gardé looked to me and i nodded, she went to the other bed and tried to comfort lucy and soon they fell to sleep, and i could sleep in peace for once.

lucy was the first one to wake up, she went into the lounge area to be met with a different face... 3 hours later i woke up with lucy sat in front of me

"chris?" she said

"yeah" i said

"there's a gallade in the font room" she said

"let me sort it out" i said

I went into the front room to see the gallade sat on the sofa, holding his legs kinda curled up into a ball. he looked to me with weary eyes and a darkened soul.

"who are you?" i asked

"r-r-r-robbie" hey said

"why are you here?" i asked

"i needed a place to hide, from her" robbie said

"who's her?" i asked

"my original trainer" robbie said with lifeless eyes

"ok, why are you hiding from her, you should be with her, it cant be that bad" i said

"you don't know her, you don't know..." he said looking as if someone had jut killed his pet

he then went on to explain about how his life before was full of misery and hate and how his trainer only used him as a sex slave, she caught him as a kirlia and force evolved him into a gallade, he trusted her and loved him like a family member, but when she started to get to close to him... thats when it got difficult, she started to become more friendly and forced him to do things to her he would never want to do, that looked like it hurt her, she assured him that it was fine and it felt good, eventually he started to come to terms, and helped her no questions asked as he masturbated her, and one night she snuck into his room and started to use him, she would paralyze him and stop him from using his free will, he had been raped by his trainer and punished if he did not comply, he escaped his trainer and destroyed his pokeball seeking refuge at my house and became uneasy when he met lucy, he would never trust female trainers again.

"wow, your trainer really did that to you" i said in shock

his face became afraid as lucy walked back into the room and sat next to him, he started to move away slowly which made lucy become upset and depressed again

"why is she upset?" he whispered to me

"her good friend had to leave us a couple of days back" i whispered back

"well, i hope he knows how upset she is" robbie said, feeling remorse for the sobbing girl

"she" i said back to him

"she?" robbie asked

"she." i confirmed

he looked back to the sobbing girl and felt somewhat moved by her appearance, he relaxed a bit and started talking to her, trying to help her feel better and at that moment gardé walked in and sat down next to me yawning and rubbing her eyes, robbie looked at her, mesmerised from her appearance her blue hair and brown eyes, just staring at her made him feel better but she didn't like it, it made her feel uncomfortable but she put up with it

"who's she?" referring to gardé

"oh, she's my...well...pokemon gardé" i responded

**"hi" **gardé said to robbie

he fell for her his face had become one of a hypnotised man ensnared in gardé's voice, feeling like he had died and got to heaven to be resurrected again but she was taken and there fore could not be seen as a lover in the eyes of robbie.

"are you okay?" i asked robbie

"um yeah, im... fine" he said

"can i stay with you guys... until i find a new owner?" robbie asked

"im fine with it" i responded

gardé nodded and smiled

lucy just looked down at her lap, tears forming in her eyes, she nodded her head and returned to the bedroom, gradé following

"i think i know someone who could do with a friend, wait here" i said to robbie

i walked into the room with gardé and lucy and sat down next to lucy with my arm over her shoulders, her head leaning into my chest

"i know its a hard thing to get over, but just sitting there crying wont solve anything" i said softly to her

she looked at me and looked back at her lap hands on her legs

"what is it you miss most?" i said softly to her

"a friend, a lover, companion?" i said

lucy looked down to her lap still

"she was all three, a friend i could turn to when i was sad, a lover to hold me when we slept and a companion for trips we took together" lucy said with tear filled eyes

i looked to her then back to gardé, she nodded to me

"i know its not the best... but, gallade needs an owner and you have a lot of spare time, why don't you go speak to him and well i don't know, socialize get to know eachother" i said to lucy

she thought about it

"yeah, ok" lucy said

-lucy P.O.V-

i went into the front room to see the poor pokemon huddled into a ball on the sofa, i felt sympathy for the him, he must've been running for a few nights now to be this tired, i wonder how long he was with his trainer for...

i sat down next to him and tried to comfort him by talking to him and making him feel relaxed... but he was still being cautious so i assured him im not like his other trainer, but just telling him that made his bad memories come back to him, flooding his brain but he finally gave in when it became too much and just needed someone to hold him, calming him and shushing him, telling him it's ok she couldn't hurt him anymore, i held him and he accepted me... i felt loved again and he felt safe.

"H-h-hey, lucy?" Robbie said

"Yeah." lucy replied

"Can i stay with you?" Robbie asked

"Yes, of course you can" Lucy said in joy

-Chris P.O.V-

**"Are you sure its right?" **Gardé asked Chris in discomfort whilst looking towards robbie

"Yeah, trust me. he belongs to lucy now, relax" Chris said to gardé

**"Well if you think thats s-"**

"Hey, i said it will be okay, r-e-l-a-x" Chris said using a finger to bring her face to his

**"Okay" **Gardé smiled, walking back into the bedroom as it was 8:10


End file.
